Nana Komatsu
Nana Komatsu is the main female character in the anime, manga, and live action films NANA. She's the former love interest of Shoji Endo, Nobuo Terashima, and Takeshi Asano, the current love interest (wife) of Takumi Ichinose, and a potential love interest of Nana Osaki. Appearance Komatsu is a slender and beautiful young woman who is often described as a very cute and innocent looking person with shoulder-length auburn hair with bangs that usually hangs over her face and brown eyes. She wears one piercing in each ear and pink lipstick with clear gloss she also wears pink eye shadow mainly in the manga. Her nails are reasonably long, mostly painted light pink. Personality At the beginning of the series, Komatsu seems to be a nice, cheerful, naive, childish and innocent young woman who has matured and becomes less self-centered as the series goes on. She has a habit of falling in love at first sight all the time and depending on other people to help her. When her friends (and then her boyfriend) leave for Tokyo, she decides to join them a year later after having saved enough money at the age of 20. Relationships Shoji Endo Nana Osaki At first glance, Nana K. think of Nana O. as "someone cool", who in spite of being nice is very mysterious and doesn't like to share her private life and feelings to other people. Nana O. tends to be sarcastic towards Nana K. because as she is very naive and innocent it is easy to play or pull pranks on her. An example of this is Nana K.'s nickname, "Hachi/Hachiko" (means eight in english), which Nana O. decided to name her for acting like a puppy. Their relationship goes through many changes along with the series; starting with the fact that they become roommates in the first chapter and because both of them have pain in their hearts and have lots of trouble, especially Nana O. (Ren). But through time they become best friends, overcome their problems and both become like a pillar to each other that they can use all the time, when things rather be good or bad. As well, Nana K. sees Nana O. as someone to look up to as she's very mature. However, with no reason in particular Nana O. acts very boyish sometimes, so Nana K.'s heart starts to throb every time she does that. Therefore, Nana K. established several times in the series that she treasures so much her friendship with Nana O. that without noticing it lead to love. But, she also says that she realized of this after a long time and even if she would have realized of this before, she wouldn't have been able to embrace this feeling as she was immature at that time. In fact, in chapter 10 of the anime she says that if Nana O. was a boy, she would have been the love of her life and they even share a kiss. However, a romantic relationship would have never develop since both are straight. They become great friends. Nobuo Terashima After Nana K. became roommates with Nana O. she also became close friend to the rest of Blast members. She was a helpless, cute girl, totally Nobu's favorite type. He fall in love with her and even managed to date her after she broke up with Takumi by phone. But when Takumi showed up to talk in person and found out that she is pregnant, he told everybody about it. Nobu and Nana O. were absolutely shocked by this news, as well as by fact that Hachi hasn't even told them about her pregnancy. Nobu said to her, that he will belive in whatever Hachi will tell him. But she knew that if she asks him to support her, she probably will wreck his life. From other hand, Takumi was her child's father and he could afford to support her life. She silently chose Takumi and her relationship with Nobu were officially over. However, even after they broke up, they both still have feelings for each other. Takumi Ichinose He met Nana K. through Nana O. when he came to play mah-jong. Nana K. was a die hard Takumi fan and sought comfort from him when she felt excluded from Nana O.'s world. The supposed one night stand (the next day) eventually became an affair as he expressed that he wants Hachi to be only his. Though he doesn’t want to admit it, he began to care deeply for Hachi and admitted to Ren that he misses her. However his business priorities (abroad and such) always came first, leaving a neglected, lonely Hachi to one-sidedly end the relationship with a phone call and begin a relationship with Nobu. When Takumi returns and learns of Hachi's pregnancy, he accepts the child and proposes to Hachi, despite the uncertainty whether it is his or Nobu's and how it may hurt his career. This seems to be by a mix of possessiveness and caring towards Hachi, as Nobu is not financially ready to support Hachi and the baby. After they become engaged, Hachi becomes a "High-Class Housewife" in a lavish home they share in Shirogane. She welcomes Takumi with her home cooking, and they share intimate talks in the bathtub. Takumi confesses his love to Hachi in a shared bath moment. He also tells her she doesn't have to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and family, and expresses his desire to meet Hachi's family. However, work is still his priority and his playboy habits continue; though he is relieved to have a wife who understands and accepts him. (The second time they slept together, Takumi told Nana about how his career kept him from maintaining a relationship; to his shock, Nana showed a complete understanding that Trapnest's work had to come first over Takumi's personal desires.) Takumi is afraid that Nana will leave him, admitting to Ren that if she left him, everywhere he goes will be a battleground and if he is to go to hell, he'll drag along his band mates, but still wishes for Nana and Satsuki (the baby) to live happily. Currently they are married but he is shown living in England with their son Ren while, Nana lives with their daughter Satsuki at Shirogane. Takumi and Naoki are helping his wife look for the missing Nana O. while keeping an eye on Reira who refuses to sing unless Ren (the child) accompanies her. He and Naoki discuss about his wife living with him in England, but she wanted to be in Japan in case Nana O. returns. Takeshi Asano He first met Nana at a movie theater, when she was a third year in high school. Nana was dizzy from not eating and he helped her stand. They talked for a few minutes and Nana told him where she worked. He went to visit her there about two weeks later. They began a sexual relationship soon after. Takashi broke off the relationship with Nana, when he received his job transfer. Nana concluded some time after that Takashi only believed their romance to be a fling. The two meet by coincidence in Tokyo, and Takashi did still seem to care for her. Gallery Nana Komatsu1.jpg Nana Komatsu2.jpg Nana Komatsu3.jpg Nana Komatsu4.jpg Nana Komatsu5.jpg Nana Komatsu6.jpg Nana Komatsu7.jpg Nana Komatsu8.png Nana Komatsu9.jpg Nana Komatsu10.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:NANA Love Interest Category:Manga Love Interest